A Simms' Entertainment: Truth or Dare
by epochalypse
Summary: The Covenant members experience the joyful and embarrassing wonders of 'Truth or Dare' thanks to a very, very, VERY bored Tyler Simms. Previously titled 'Tyler's Revenge'. NOT SLASH. REALLY.
1. It All Began on a Summer Day

**NEW STORY :D Review if I should continue. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own much.**

* * *

It's almost the summer and Tyler was bored. He was bored of sitting in his dorm room doing nothing while his Covenant brothers were entertaining themselves. Caleb was on a date with Sarah. Pogue was busy with Kate. Reid was most probably making out with some random chick he picked up earlier.

He needed something to entertain him too. He snapped his fingers as he thought of a game. Tyler ran out of the dorm room and slammed the door on the way. He got into his Hummer and started the engine to look for the gang.

-

Tyler went to Caleb's house and started banging the door.

"Caleb! Sarah!" Tyler yelled. "Come out, I know you're in there!"

Gorman opened the door. "Caleb and Sarah aren't here, Tyler. They're in town."

Tyler blushed and muttered a 'thank you'.

-

Tyler drove to town to find Caleb and Sarah. He hoped that Pogue and Kate were there too and maybe Reid and his lady as well. These damn people, he thought, they keep going off to places. He drove around Ipswich town for a while trying to find them. He frowned and grunted in boredom.

He heard a familiar laugh and he turned his head. Bingo! Reid was with a cute little blonde. Apparently, she said something funny. Tyler parked his Hummer at the opposite of the road and went over to the cafe.

"Reid," Tyler called out. "Come here, it's an emergency! Bring the lady as well!"

Reid scowled and finished up his coffee. He grabbed the blonde by her hand and went to Tyler. Tyler shoved them at the backseat of his Hummer and grinned slyly. He sped off looking for the rest.

"What the hell, Ty?" Reid spat out. "You know I never sit at the back!"

"Aw, shut up, Reid," Tyler grinned. "You just keep you and your lady comfortable."

"She isn't my lady," Reid frowned.

"Ooh, so you're not after her eh, Reid?" Tyler winked.

"She's my _cousin_, you ass," Reid put a protective arm around his cousin with an expression of mock worry on his face. Tyler laughed. The girl made a face at Reid.

"I'm Annie," she said shyly.

"Tyler," Tyler said shortly, suddenly braking. He ran out of the car and dragged Reid and Annie along. Tyler barged into the Cineplex and went into the only theatre. He spotted a couple making out in the darkness.

"POGUE, KATE, STOP MAKING OUT FOR A WHILE AND COME ON, IT'S AND EMERGENCY!" Tyler screamed. The other movie goers were staring and asking him to shut up. Pogue and Kate rushed out of the Cineplex and squeezed at the back.

"What the hell is your problem, Tyler?" Pogue yelled. "Can't we enjoy our date in _peace_?"

Kate looked on and nodded. "Oh, hey Reid," Pogue grinned. Kate scooted over and sat on Pogue's lap.

"What's the big emergency anyway?" Kate questioned Tyler.

"That's for me to know and all of you to find out," Tyler said slyly.

-

Caleb was enjoying the peace and tranquillity of Crane Beach with Sarah. They were having a private little picnic while watching the waves.

"Sarah..." he smiled and played with her hair. Sarah smiled coyly and reached out to kiss him.

Tyler's Hummer roared across the beach spraying sand into Caleb and Sarah's food. Caleb spat out sand while Sarah was wiping the sand out of her face. Caleb turned around and glared at Tyler's grinning face sticking out of the window.

"Come on, don't be shy," Tyler motioned towards the door of his Hummer. "Join the rest."

"Why?" Caleb asked. "Is there some sort of emergency?!"

"Well, let's just say that it is, yeah?" Tyler smirked.

Caleb scowled. "I would expect this from Reid but not _you_, Tyler." He packed up the things and put them in the trunk. Caleb opened the side passenger's seat. Sarah sat on his lap.

"Where are you gonna take us now, huh?" Reid growled at Tyler. Tyler simply smiled.

-

"School?!" Pogue raised an eyebrow towards Tyler. "Aaron messing with your head?"

"Nope, nothing like that," Tyler stopped the engine and got out of the car. "Mmmm, fresh air."

The four people in the backseat came out feeling slightly sick of Tyler's speeding. Annie puked in a bush. Tyler led the six people into the school. All six of them followed Tyler blindly. It wasn't as if they had a choice.

Tyler unlocked the room door and shoved them in and locked the door behind him. He started laughing maniacally. Everyone was staring at him.

"OH GOD, HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Annie was hysterical. Kate was stunned and Sarah was hugging Caleb. Reid shrugged. Pogue stared at Tyler.

"Explain, NOW," Caleb said.

"I'm having my revenge!" Tyler grinned like a madman.

"That boy has had too much candy," Reid shook his head. "Bad Baby Boy, no more candy for you."

"Dude, you're scaring me," Pogue muttered. "_And_ my girl."

Annie was whimpering in a corner. Reid took no notice of her.

Caleb put a protective arm around Sarah. "Did Chase possess you or something, Ty?"

"MUAHAHAHHA!" Tyler laughed. "Nope."

"Then, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!" Reid yelled into Tyler's ear. Tyler winced and stepped back.

Tyler pouted and sat on his bed. "Revenge, dammit, revenge."

"For what?!" Caleb asked.

"All of you keep leaving me out of stuff, Reid has his chicks, Caleb and Pogue, both of you have your ladies," Tyler admitted. "Don't I get to seek revenge once in a while? I don't get to do anything with you guys anymore."

Kate and Sarah 'awwed'.

"Well, we're sorry, _aren't_ we?" Caleb nudged Pogue and Reid. Both of them grunted in approval. "So know we're all here, what are you going to do?"

Tyler smiled evilly.

"Truth or dare."

* * *

**Please review! It would really be nice if I could get feedback! Will only update with 5 reviews! XD**

**xoxo,**

**Ellie.**


	2. Victim: Reid

**Thanks for the reviews! Mucho love! Hahahahaha. **

**OH, RATED T FOR CUSSING. IF YOU'RE A TINY LIL KID OR CAN'T HANDLE MINOR CUSSING, PRESS ALT + F4. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own much.**

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Caleb thought. "What is Tyler thinking?"

"I'm not playing this stupid game," Reid thought. "It's childish."

"It's dumb," Pogue thought. "If the door wasn't locked, I would've left."

"Truth or dare..." thought Sarah. "I like truth or dare... At least it isn't Spin the Bottle."

"My secrets, my precious secrets!" Kate was worried. "I shall choose dare, only DARE!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Annie hyperventilated. "I think I'm gonna faint."

"Muhahaha," Tyler laughed in his head. "Look at all their expressions. This is perfect!"

-

They sat in a circle around the medium sized dorm room. They were spread across the chairs, floor and beds. Tyler still had a stupid smile on his face. The rest looked uninterested and their attention span had left them.

"Reid," Tyler started. "Truth or dare?"

"Me, why me?" Reid glared at him. He sighed and gave in after getting stares from Tyler. Might as well get it over and done with, ASAP. "Dare."

Tyler smirked.

-

**REID'S POV**

He's smirking. Why the hell is he smirking? Oh GOD. He's got some stupid dare up his sleeve. I'm not doing any stupid dare. Why is he looking at me like that? Damn, I'm getting nervous. Me, nervous? I'm never nervous. I'm Reid Garwin. I never get nervous.

"I dare you to..." Tyler stopped. "I dare you to run around campus in one of Sarah or Kate's clothes screaming 'I'M A REALLY HOT TRANNY AND PROUD OF IT'. Girls, please, if you would assist me."

Kate and Sarah giggled in amusement. I winced.

Crap.

They brought me to their dorm room to dress me up like some stinking Barbie doll. Kate pulled out some miniskirts from her drawer. Sarah found some tank tops from her closet and spread them out on the bed. Fishnet stockings, thongs and make-up came after that.

"Damn, I ain't wearing _that_," I growled. "I'm gonna look like a freaking slut."

Sarah and Kate smiled evilly.

"I'm so gonna get back at both of you," I grunted and started to strip. They turned around. I know they're longing for a little peek.

I turned back around wearing a teeny weeny tank top, a hot pink miniskirt and fishnet stockings. I threw the thong to one side. Definitely not _that_. I twirled in front of the full length mirror. Not bad, I could pass off as a butch woman. Or a really gay guy.

I sat on the bed. Kate applied lipstick on my lips. Sarah did eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and blush. Kate did up my hair; she put on a blonde wig. God, I feel stupid. I'm never going to live this down. I stood up. I'm gonna get this over and done with. After that, I'm gonna brainwash everyone who made fun of me.

-

"I'M A REALLY HOT TRANNY AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT!" I strutted around in all my glory. I flipped my hair like a shampoo ad model. The redness of my face was hidden by the heavy make-up. Tyler and the rest were laughing. Tyler flipped out his cell phone and started taking pictures. Damn that Baby Boy, he was gonna be a dead man. And those pictures better not end up on my MySpace.

"DUDE!" Aaron shouted and pointed at me. "You're finally showing your true colours!"

"Oh my," Kira put her hand over her mouth. "I never knew you were _bent_ that way, Reid..."

"Garwin, didn't know you turned fag," a random voice cried out from the crowd of spectators.

"Shut up a-holes!" I barked back at them. It was embarrassing. Really embarrassing. Thank God the Provost wasn't here to see this.

"Reid Garwiiiiin," I heard someone singsong my name. I turned to the voice and saw some geek motioning for me to come over. He looked horrible. Pimples covered his face, thick black glasses and crooked teeth hidden behind braces were clearly visible. I walked over. This rat better not be the one turning me in to the Provost.

"Oh God..." The geek eyed me up and down wolf whistling. He placed a hand on my chest and stroked it. "Damn, Reid, you're so _fine... _Smokin'."

Oh crap. This was something I desperately wanted to avoid; stray geeks confessing their love for me. Stray _male_ geeks.

"Fuck off, wanker," I growled at him and slapped his hand away. Stupid a-holes giving me a potty mouth. If I had my way, I would've Used and erased his memory on the spot but there are too many people.

"Ooh, a _fiery _one," he winked. "Charlie likes."

Charlie waved me goodbye. Tyler was hysterical. He was practically laughing his guts out. Caleb and Pogue were trying hard not to laugh, obviously failing. Kate covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Sarah was loud and proud. Annie was blushing and grinning slightly. If I know my cousin, she's worried, very worried.

"TYLER, YOU ARE SO GONNA FUCKING DIE, DAMN YOU!" I cursed across the cafeteria. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR DEAD BODY GET'S EATEN BY MY DEAD MONKEY!"

"Ahem," I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to scold the person who intruded on my cussing spree. Oh shit. Provost. "Mr Garwin, I trust that you have a good reason for _this_?"

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath. "Sir, you see, it's his entire fault." I pointed at Tyler. My eyes widened. He ran for it.

"His?" Provost said. "May I know who he is?"

"Tyler, Tyler Simms, sir," I happily put the blame on him. "He made me do this."

"Hmmm, Tyler Simms," the Provost scratched his head. "He's too innocent for this, Garwin. Stop putting the blame on other people."

"W-what?" I stammered. "I'm serious, sir! It ain't a practical joke! Seriously!"

"Enough said, Garwin," the Provost turned to leave. "Friday detentions after school, two weeks."

That's it.

Tyler is SO dead.

-

I stormed into my dorm room. The gang was already there, looking at the pictures Tyler had taken of me. I ripped the wig off my head and threw it on the bed.

"Never again," I yelled. "I have detention, dammit!"

They laughed even harder.

"These are great pictures to show during your wedding, Reid," Tyler smirked. "You sure a lady would want to marry a guy with a past like yours?"

I would've strangled him if it weren't for us being best friends.

"Shut up, a-hole," I sat down on the floor Indian style. "Who's next?"

"Anyone you want," Tyler said. I grinned evilly. "-but not me!"

I sulked.

"Alright then," I mumbled, disappointed. Everyone was looking at me expectantly, hoping that I wouldn't pick on them.

I smiled slyly.

"Sarah, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Hmmmm. Sarah :D should she do truth or dare? I'll do based on votes. **

**Review, 'kay? Will update with a satisfying amount of reviews... say maybe 10 or more? You know you want to ;) Ahaha. I'm asking for too much :)**

**xoxo,**

**ELLIE.**


	3. Victim: Sarah

**Thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own much.**

* * *

**SARAH'S POV**

Me? Oh, gosh. Hmmm, truth or dare? Truth or dare...? This is such a difficult choice! Argh. Let's state the pros and cons. Ah, who gives a damn.

"Dare," I said smugly. Oh God! He's smirking and eyeing me up and down. What's that supposed to mean? He's getting back at me for turning him into a hot chick!

"You seem to really love fashion, don't you, Sarah?" He grinned. I slowly nodded.

"From what Caleb has been telling us..." Reid pointed at Caleb accusingly. "You only shop at three shops in Ipswich."

"So? What has that got to do with my dare?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, see... we know you love to shop," Reid slyly grinned. "How 'bout if you didn't shop there _anymore_?"

"I'M NOT BURNING DOWN THE STORE!" I stood up abruptly and shouted at Reid.

"Now, there's a good idea," He snorted. "But I wasn't thinking of that."

For some reason or another, the other five people collapsed with laughter. Oh God. Maybe one of them Used and foresaw my dare. Crap. This is bad.

"I want you to go to your most favourite store dressed in the most hideous clothes that Caleb and Pogue will pick out for you," Reid laughed.

I was going to cry. I was known as one of the most fashionable girls in school after Kira and Kate. This will _kill_ my reputation.

"- I'm not done. I want you to tell the store people that you never ever what to shop in their store ever again and that their clothes are tasteless and are out of season," Reid finished. "Caleb, make sure she goes to her favourite store and no sexy clothes to make her look good for you, eh?"

"..."

-

I walked out of the dorm room looking really embarrassed. I was standing in the corridor with orange and black Billabong board shorts covering my bottom half and a pink and blue and brown and green tie dyed shirt on. On my head was a trucker hat. I was holding a very old clutch that it wasn't even considered as vintage anymore. My feet were bare and my fading black nail varnish was clearly visible. It wasn't as bad as it looked but for the fashion conscious, this was a disaster.

"Holy shit! I thought I got rid of those shorts ages ago?!" Reid exclaimed.

"These vermin are _yours_?" I pointed at the shorts on me.

"Hey! For your information, they're extremely comfortable to sleep in!" Reid defended.

I could see my boyfriend laughing his guts out. This was, after all, his creation. Tyler, being Tyler, was taking pictures using his cell phone. Pogue and Kate were whispering to each other. Kate looked like she was disappointed with Pogue. Reid's cousin, what's-her-name, Anna, or something, was staring at me with fear. Reid has got to teach his cousin to get some backbone.

All of us were cramped in Tyler's Hummer. He was speeding to town. Caleb gave him directions to my most favourite store where they have everything I want. Shoes, bags, clothes, you name it and they got it.

Tyler parked the car and gestured for all of us to stay in the care except me. I hesitantly walked into the store. My favourite attendant, Rick, was there.

"Sarah, babe!" He greeted me by kissing me on both cheeks. I could feel Caleb's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Hey, Rickie," I breathed.

"What _are_ you wearing, hmmm?" He eyed me up and down. "Definitely not your style, my dear."

I flinched. It's action time.

"Yeah, I know Rickie, but then, times have changed," I said. "This is my style now."

"Oh..." Rick looked disappointed in the choice I've made. "Is there anything else?"

"YEAH, THIS STORE HAS ONE OF THE WORST CLOTHES AND SHOES IN IPSWICH!" I yelled. "I'M NEVER EVER SHOPPING HERE AGAIN. THIS PLACE SUCKS!"

I felt so bad. Rick, being the effeminate man he was, was nearly in tears.

"That wasn't what you said the last time you came!" He cried. "Please! We can't lose our best customer!"

He was grovelling, begging and pleading. I really felt bad but I had to be strong. After this mess, I'd come and explain everything to him.

"Anything you want, Sarah!" He shouted after me as I walked away. "Anything!"

I heard laughter back where I had left them. I went back into the Hummer.

"Reid, you're an ass," I glared at him. "A huge one."

I turned around and saw Rick pick himself up and dried his tears. He looked up at me tearfully.

The other passengers turned and looked at Rick then, back at Reid who was sitting in the front seat and then, back at me.

I think they all had the same thing on their mind and we knew that we have one common enemy; Tyler.

Oooh Tyler, you are so dead.

-

"Hey, now that wasn't too bad right?" Caleb hugged me.

"I just crushed my best friend; do you _think_ it wasn't bad?" I looked at him. This had really gone too far.

"Hey Sarah," Reid looked at me. "I don't really do this but... _sorry_."

Did Reid just apologize to me? Reid, apologize? Those two words just don't click.

"Are you running a fever?" I put my palm on his forehead. He slapped it away and frowned.

I laughed at him. Rick got over things easily so it was no big deal. Tyler went into the toilet. I huddled everyone around me.

"We need a plan," I started. Everyone looked at me and nodded with agreement.

"What do we do?" Pogue asked.

"What is it, anyway?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I pity poor Rickie..." Kate agreed.

"... Am I even supposed to be here?" Annie asked shyly. Reid glared at her. She shut up.

Tyler came out of the toilet and everyone jumped back to their original position.

I saw him eye us weirdly and shrugged. He grinned evilly.

I knew what he wanted me to do.

I scanned the room and found my perfect victim.

"Kate, truth or dare?"

* * *

**It wasn't that bad, I hope. Anywaysssss, I've been thinking of changing the title. Care to help?**

**Revieeeeew if it's worth your review.**

**I really can't update ASAP as I like. Exams and the such until the end of Aug. Have faith! :D**

**xoxo;**

**ELLS.**


	4. Victim: Kate

**Hello all :D I finally updated! Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully, this chapter is up to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own much.**

**

* * *

**

Kate's POV

That's an easy one. Of course, dare! I wouldn't be caught dead telling everyone about my embarrassing truths especially in front of everyone! I snuggled in Pogue's arms thinking of what to do. I saw Sarah looking calm. She knows I never tell many people much about myself. I don't even tell her. I looked up to Pogue. He whispered "Dare," silently into my ear.

"Dare," I said, nervous of what is to become of me. After what I saw, I knew dare was a wrong choice. Oh God, is it too late to change?

"Okay, Kate, I dare you..." Sarah started with a big grin on her face.

"WAIT!" I stood up and shouted. "I'm gonna change my decision!"

"You can't change it!" Sarah argued. "It's 'Truth or Dare'! You can't change it!"

Sarah was acting like a little girl. She was pouting and her fists were clenched by her side. Caleb laughed at her actions. Everyone else looked amused.

"Oh, alright then you big baby," I teased my best friend.

"Okay then, I dare you to tell everyone over here what your first thought of them was," Sarah smirked. "-starting with Pogue."

"You can't ask me a truth in the form of a dare!" I scowled. This was foul play!

"A dare is a dare," Sarah stuck her tongue out at me. Caleb was laughing. I bet he loved her childishness. Grrrr. Pogue snickered as well. Oh God, Tyler was laughing intensely. Reid and his cousin were staring into blank space. Why does everyone have to laugh? Damn them.

"Oh, alright," I compromised.

"And someone will have to make sure she isn't lying," Sarah smirked.

"I'LL DO IT!" Tyler yelled enthusiastically.

-

"Well, the first time I saw Pogue was on my first day at Spenser. I transferred during my sophomore year," I started telling my life story of sorts.

"Continue!" Reid yelled. "I don't want to hear about your life story, just get to the juicy stuff!"

"Shut up, Reid!" The rest yelled and beckoned me to go on. They were scattered all over the room, some on beds hugging pillows and others on the floor sitting Indian style.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAH!" I suddenly laughed. "Oh my God, Reid! YOU FORGOT TO TAKE OF YOUR MAKE-UP!"

Reid blushed. That wasn't something people saw very often. He marched into the toilet and water rushed out from the faucet. Reid could be heard grunting as he tried getting the damned make-up off his face. Poor guy, we used waterproof mascara.

"I saw Pogue getting off his bike and I thought that he looked like an asshole," I said. "I also thought that he looked like the kind of guy to _screw 'em and leave 'em_." I grinned sheepishly.

Pogue's eyes were glued onto me. I shrugged at him. I couldn't lie. Tyler was Using on me.

"You thought that I was a player?!" Pogue growled at me.

"Hey, baby, I changed my mind soon enough," I grinned. "It was from player to 'OMG Pogue is so hot, I wanna have his babies'."

-

"Reid, what do I say about Reid?" I pondered. "I met Reid at the swimming pool. I could tell he was checking me out, his eyes were all over my legs."

"Oh my, Reid," Reid's cousin, Annie said. "I bet your Mother doesn't know what you have been up to, hmmm?"

"Aw, shut up, Annie," Reid growled. "At least I'm not doing drugs."

"Or so he says..." Annie murmured to herself, taking notes for her aunt.

"I accuse you of LYING!" Reid stood up and pointed at me.

"She's telling the truth, Reid," Tyler grinned. "I remember you wouldn't stop talking about her legs for _ages_."

"Shut _up_, Blabbermouth!" Reid blushed once again. "Seriously, don't listen to him."

"Initially, I thought that Reid was one of those popular guys whom everybody loved and could get any single girl he wanted," I grinned. "But obviously, I was wrong. Reid doesn't get much love and he can barely get a girl."

Reid glared and glared. The others laughed at his expense.

-

"I always thought Tyler was a bit of a wimp," I smiled at Tyler. "I also thought you were the kind to try too hard. You know, you seemed to try to copy Reid too much."

"Uh, I don't think _so_?" Tyler responded putting his hands to his hips. "That is such a lie, Kate!"

"Dude, you don't _think_," Reid smirked. "And she ain't lying."

"Well, you did buy the Hummer and that was a bit too hard core for you..." Caleb said.

"So, you rather believe _her_ than me?" Tyler pouted. "You know me longer than her!"

"-And that's why we can tell she isn't lying," Pogue said smugly.

-

"I don't really have anything much to say about Caleb," I grinned. "He was assigned to show me around school. I thought he was some teacher's pet and an overachiever. In other words, I thought he was a big nerd."

"I object, your Honour!" Caleb stood up and yelled. Sarah laughed.

"IT'S TRUE! GO KATE!" Reid and Tyler cheered me on. "WOOHOO!"

"I'm not a teacher's pet! I just like to get into the best university!" Caleb protested.

"Well, you do help the teacher's often and you like to be the first person to answer all the questions given..." Sarah observed. "Maybe you _are_ a teacher's pet, Caleb."

"I can't believe all of you!" Caleb whined. "Why? Why this dare, Sarah? I'm not a teacher's pet, I'm just misunderstood!"

They just shook their heads and grinned.

-

"Sarah, my best friend..." I tried to remember what my first thought for her was. "I thought you were this spoilt brat coming from your Upper East Side New York school."

"I dare say!" Sarah stared at me.

"-And people say _I'm_ a spoilt rich boy..." Reid thought out loud.

"You _are_," Tyler smirked.

"Hey, I'm not done," I stuck my tongue out at her. "You proved me wrong. You're a great friend and an awesome roommate."

"Yeah, well... that wasn't really tough to do..." Sarah grinned.

-

Okay, last one.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked Reid's cousin.

"A-Annie," She stammered. Why is she afraid? I wasn't going to _eat_ her.

"Yeah, Annie," I was going to be straight forward and blunt. "I thought you were cool but... you're really soft and whiny and wimpy. Didn't you learn anything from your punk cousin?"

Oh God, the girl was on the verge of tears.

"I-I-I c-can't be-believe y-you w-would say something like th-that about me!" She said between tears. "I c-can't be-believe Reid is actually friends with _you_!"

She ran out of the room into the school grounds.

"Thank God, you got rid of that one," Reid sighed in relief. "She's been on my back for ages. Finally, she's _gone_. Never been more thankful in my life."

"No problem, Reid," I smirked. "Didn't actually mean to make her cry though..."

Pogue looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Pogue, truth or dare?"

* * *

**To me, this wasn't a very funny chapter. I'm lacking in my muse. I need some ideas! If you have any ideas I could use, PM or review it, PLEASE?**

**And and and even if I were to update, it would be by next week.**

**xoxo,**

**E.L.L.I.E**


	5. Victim: Pogue

**This chapter is definitely better than the previous one. I should know, I wrote it. :) Thanks for the reviews, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own much.**

* * *

"Seriously, Reid, I think you should go after your cousin," Caleb looked at Reid expectantly.

"Me? Look for Annie?" Reid snorted. "That cousin is _so_ annoying. She's like my aunt in so many ways, she freaks me out. She just whines and whines and _whines_! I can't even believe I'm related to her!"

"Annie's gone MIA from this mission," Sarah whispered to Kate in mock urgency. "I repeat Annie's gone MIA. We need to find a replacement!" Kate stifled a giggle.

"Can we just leave her?" Reid grinned hopefully and went into the toilet. Caleb raised an eyebrow and sighed. Reid was stubborn as stubborn can be. Caleb positioned himself on Tyler's chair and folded his arms. Tyler opened the mini bar they kept in the dorm and helped himself to a Pepsi. Pogue and Kate were practically making out on Reid's bed. Sarah looked lost.

"_Fuck_, both of you!" Reid shouted when he came out. "I just changed my sheets!" Reid arms were spread, gesturing. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, hey, _hey_!" Tyler called out to everyone. "Can we get back on topic? Truth or dare, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Pogue murmured. "I pick truth."

"Why did you pick truth?!" Reid whined. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm lazy," Pogue answered. "I want to get this over with and catch the ending to that movie."

"Oh, alright then," Kate grinned happily and held on to his arm.

"Give him a really dirty question, Kate!" Reid yelled. "Ask him whether he's still a virgin!"

Pogue mouthed a, "Fuck _off_!" at Reid's direction. Reid rolled his eyes and ignored. Children will be children.

"As if I would ask that, dope," Kate stuck her tongue out at Reid.

-

**Pogue's POV**

Knowing Kate, this would be something I would've died rather than to tell her. Please, please, please _please..._

"Pogue..." Kate started slyly. "I just want to know why there were Barbie dolls at the back of your closet?"

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" I yelled. "Uhmm, what I meant was 'Barbie dolls, what Barbie dolls?' Come on, what's a Barbie doll? I'm a manly guy. I don't play with dolls."

I tried. I really did. I waited and waited. Then, the whole room burst with laughter.

"Oh my GOD!" Reid clutched his sides as he rolled down from the bed to the floor. "The biker dude plays with _Barbie dolls_!"

"A little out of you league aren't they, Pogue?" Caleb tried really hard not to laugh obviously failing. His face was turning redder by the moment.

"I loved Barbie dolls!" Sarah exclaimed, laughing. "- when I was _eight_! Gosh, Kate really knows how to pick a man!"

"I need to see those dolls!" Tyler screamed. "They'll look awesome on my blog. Oh Pogue, smile! I need some pictures of the owner too!"

"Aw, shut _up_, you lot!" I growled. "I definitely ain't smiling for you, Baby Boy. If I see my face on your blog... you're so _dead_."

"You know what I suggest?" Kate yelled to the crowd. "We should go to Pogue's apartment and look for 'em!"

"I AGREE!" Reid and Tyler yelled even louder than Kate. Caleb nodded in amusement. Sarah giggled. Kate... how could you? I thought you loved me? I thought you were my baby? How could you do this to _me_? Me, Pogue Parry, the love of your life! Why?!

-

I was stuck in a car of idiots. Pure idiots, I tell you. Singing campfire songs on the way to my apartment? Help!

I unlocked the door of my apartment. The crazy bunch of people stormed into my house and inspected every little thing from the drinks in the fridge to the lint on the couch. Tyler rammed into my room.

"I found it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. If everyone kept screaming, I would get an earful from the neighbours tomorrow. They stampeded into my room.

Kate opened my closet door to find many boxes stacked up on each other. Shit. They're gonna open each and every one, aren't they? Reid yelled in excitement and tore open the first box.

"BABY PICTURES OF POGUE!" Reid squealed, holding out multiple photo albums in his arms. You heard me. Reid just squealed. He opened an album and stared at the picture of a naked baby. "Wow Pogue, you were really _fat_ weren't you?"

That was absolutely insulting. I hardly remember being _fat_. Maybe slightly to the chubby side, I can admit, but never _fat_. I mean, come on. I have _abs_! I'm fit! I'm awesome! I'm practically Heaven sent, supernatural powers included!

"Idiot, I think that was you," Caleb pointed out. "That _is_ your mum, isn't it?"

Reid turned red.

"Well, yeah..." Reid stated. "I don't think it could've been me though. I was never fat. I've been fit all my life!"

Now, where have I heard that before...?

"Is this what I think it is?" Tyler grinned with pleasure. "Dude, I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A NINTENDO WII!"

"Like I would ever let you play," I snorted. "Remember what you did to my Xbox?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Tyler whined in his _whiny_ voice. "I promise I won't Use and break the console again! Pleeeease, Pogue? The game didn't let me win! I had no choice!"

"Never," I smirked. Tyler slumped and faked depression.

"I found it!" Kate called out. "Pogue's secret stash of Barbie dolls are about to be surfaced!"

"What?!" I yelled. I grabbed the box out of Kate's hands but all the dolls flew out of the box and into the air. "NOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS!"

"..."

I scrambled to my feet to collect all the dolls. What? Now I wasn't allowed to have a soft side?

"Explanation appreciated," Caleb said simply and looked at my monstrous collection. "Really Pogue, even the limited edition ones?"

"What?" I asked them and defended my dolls. "Now I'm not allowed to have a soft side? Sometimes I get tired of being tough so I come home and play with them. They help me relieve myself of stress."

"Well, that's a first," Sarah exclaimed. "I used to unleash all my anger on my dolls. Some are limbless. Then, my mum got me a psychiatrist."

"Their hair is so perfect and they glisten in the sunlight..." I sighed, thinking of my beloveds. "Their body shaped so perfectly..."

"Okay, that's enough," Kate cut through my day dream. "I don't need to hear about the perfect bodies of the dolls."

I grunted and hugged her. I looked around my bedroom. Tyler was caressing a doll while eyeing my Wii. Reid was messing with the baby pictures. Caleb and Sarah couldn't be less bothered and started looking into each other's eyes and doing their love stuff.

"Caleb, truth or dare?" I smirked, cutting into their private moments. Caleb glared at me.

* * *

**Trying to update ASAP actually. Hehe. Busy with exams and stuff. ****I'm trying to reach 40 reviews for this chapter! :D Pretty pleeeeease? **

**And and and and I won't update until i surpass 40 :P**

**xoxo,**

**OMG IT'S ELSA THE ELEPHANT!**


	6. Victim: Caleb

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own... much.**

* * *

"Caleb, truth or dare?" Pogue asked Caleb.

Caleb stared at Pogue and at everyone else. He felt his head start spinning and everything turned blurry. His vision went blank.

**Caleb's POV**

Okay Caleb, breathe. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Stay calm, you know this was coming. It's inevitable. Unavoidable. Time to face reality, Caleb. The doors are bolted, no chance to run away.

"Caleb?"

"HELLO?!"

"Knock, knock, anyone home?"

"Is he still _breathing_?"

"Of course he's breathing, dimwit."

I stirred out of my gaze. I saw Reid snapping his fingers in front of me. "I told you he's still breathing," Reid said smugly. I shook my head as if to clear the fuzz in it. I can't believe it. Of all things I did, I fainted. I _fainted_! Danver's men do not faint! We merely feel dizzy and take a moment to lie down. Now, that isn't fainting.

"Poor baby," Sarah cooed at me. "Are you alright? You fainted, if you need to know."

"I did not faint!" I exclaimed. How could I get into their heads that Danver's men never faint? "I merely felt the need to lie down!"

"Of course you did," Pogue grinned. "Wimp, much?"

"How can you call this-" Reid replayed my 'fainting' scene. "- not fainting? It's obviously fainting!"

No point fighting about how I 'fainted'. A waste of time.

"Can we just get on with this?" I sighed in – well, I just sighed. "Pogue, I choose...dare."

I have nothing to lose from dare anyways. What would they want to do to me anyways? Oh, crap.

Pogue grinned. He grinned _evilly_. Why am I so stupid to not choose truth? Stupid mess I've gotten into. I'm supposed to be the smartest of the lot. I'm supposed to be the leader. In other words, I'm supposed to be the best.

"Well," Pogue started with a sly smirk on his face. Damn. "I knew you'd choose dare. I have a perfect dare for you."

I, the great Caleb Danvers, whimpered.

"I dare you to show us your room," Pogue stated. "We haven't been to your room in ages."

"His room?" Reid snorted. "That's such a boring dare. It's bound to be filled with books and other grade grubbing shit."

"Yeah, Pogue," Tyler sulked. "You suck at giving dares. Last time we went into Caleb's room, it was boring as hell."

"I've never been to Caleb's room before, you know..." Sarah mumbled.

"Lets goooo!" Kate yelled.

-

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" I grunted on the way to my house. Tyler was driving, speeding would be the more appropriate word.

"Because, we want to see what deep dark secrets you have in your room," Pogue said. "Duh."

"There's nothing in my room," I explained. "I pinky swear!"

"I don't believe in the pinky swear!" Reid yelled. "You're gonna show us your room or else."

"Or else what?" I retorted. Reid snorted and didn't even bother to reply. What a sore loser.

Tyler braked in front of my house. I dreaded going in. I stepped out of the car and went to the front door. I unlocked the door.

"This way," I pointed towards the stairs. My mother was busy drinking in front of the fireplace. I left her alone.

"There," I said smugly. They looked around my room. It was simple. A double bed, a bookshelf filled to the brim with books, a study table and blah.

Reid snorted in disapproval. Tyler glared at Pogue. Sarah ran to the bed and bounced on it. Kate had a grin on her face. Pogue, well, Pogue was disappointed.

"Well, since we're done-" I started. Reid cut me off. He walked around the room, inspecting it, looking at every nook and cranny. He stood up and snapped his fingers. He went to the bookshelf and took down some books from each row.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" he jumped up and down.

"What?" I crossed my arms. "You found porn?"

"NO, EVEN BETTER!" Reid continued shouting in excitement. What the hell did he find? Cobwebs?

Reid looked as if he was pressing the wall behind the bookshelf. Oh crap, how could I forget?! My secret room! With all of my secret... stuff!

The bookshelf shifted itself to reveal my secret room. I ran to the entrance to cover it but I couldn't. Everyone saw it.

"I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING!" Pogue shouted in glee. "You can't always be so uptight. Damn. You got some hidden babes in there eh, Caleb?"

I stared at Pogue and at Reid. Everything was going on so well. Why did he have to check?!

"Oooh," Sarah walked towards me. She tried getting into the room but I blocked her.

"Let me through, Caleb!" She sulked. I can't bear to see my girl sulk.

"Just you, okay?" I smiled.

"HEY, NOW THAT'S NOT FAIR, INNIT?" Tyler shouted. He barged towards me. "If she goes in, we all go in!"

The others nodded their head vigorously in agreement. I sighed in defeat. Well, what doesn't kill me will only make me stronger.

They stampeded into the 'secret room' and 'ooh's and 'aah's were heard. I rolled my eyes and went in to join them. Tyler had his eyes glued on to my flat screen television. Reid was playing the Nintendo Wii that was attached to the television. Kate and Sarah were looking around the room in awe. Pogue was mixing drinks at the mini bar I had.

Damn, my secret room is cool.

"Dude, why the hell did you not tell us about this room before?!" Tyler yelled.

"HELL! GUITAR HERO III!" Reid yelled when he flipped through my CD's. "I have this on my Christmas list!"

"Your bar is complete, you maniac!" Pogue yelled from across the room. He was gulping down something he made.

"Caleb, I love you," Sarah mumbled. "I'm your girlfriend. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME HOW COOL YOU ARE?! MY PARENTS THINK I'M DATING A NERD!"

"I thought I was your friend, Caleb," Kate shook her head, disappointed. "How could you?!"

"You know you love me," I grinned at their direction.

"Don't quote 'Gossip Girl', Caleb!" Tyler shouted. "She's way cooler than you."

"You actually watch that show?" Reid's eyes were still glued to his game of 'Wii tennis'.

"Yeah!" Tyler argued. "Season Two is coming soon, you know!"

"You know, that Nate guy looks awfully like Baby Boy over there..." Pogue thought out loud.

"Ty, is there something you would like to tell us?" Sarah smiled evilly.

"Yeah Tyler, like maybe, are you an actor?" Kate backed Sarah up.

"Yeah Tyler, speaking of acting, where have you been last Summer and Fall?" I asked Tyler.

He looked ignorant as usual. Tyler just stared at us as if we were crazy. But it's alright. It's his turn next, anyway...

Tyler sat down on the couch and watched Reid's game.

"You know... You're the only one left..." I snickered. "The last one in the game..."

All of us circled around Tyler with evil smiles plastered all over our face.

"The last one, the only one left..." We chanted.

Tyler yelped. He stood up and tried to make his escape. We circled around him like vultures only we weren't after food.

"EEEEEP!" Tyler yelped and Used to get out. We ran to my room window and saw Tyler drive away with the Hummer.

"So much for revenge..." I sighed.

* * *

**Yep. So that's how I ended this chapter. Come on! Give me options for Tyler.**

**Should Ty do Truth or Dare?**

**Should I end it here and do Ty in another story... like a one shot or summing?**

**Should I make everyone ask Tyler questions?**

**Or should I make it really off-topic and make Tyler 'Nate'? Ya know, from GG?**

**Tell!**

**Remember, opinions are love.**

**xoxo,**

**elle.**


End file.
